The Snow
by Fukinaramaple
Summary: persahabatan antara Yui,Mio,Ritsu,dan Tsumugi,yang sangat indah. namun,musim dingin yang begitu hening mengubah segalanya... / DON T LIKE DON T READ #gak pandai buat summary . .


Uwaaa... leganya bisa publish fanfict K-On!

Em... saya baru pertama nih,muncul di fandom ini... salam kenal... ^^

Em... maaf ya kalo FF nya gaje. 'kan,aku baru pertama buat FF K-On! (di fandom-fandom lain juga gaje woy!)

En,,,, segitu saja dari ane... terimakasih buat yang 'AMAL' baca FF ku... T^T

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship,Drama

Anime – K-On!

Character : Yui,Mio,Ritsu,Tsumugi

**WARNING : OOC,OC,GAJE,TYPO (dimana-mana.. silakan dihitung...),GAK NYAMBUNG,rada2 KEKANAKKANAKAN (yg baca ini tdk pusing,HEBAT!),AU,not EYD **

**#duduk dengan kalem di pojokan#**

DON`T LIKE,DON`T READ!

'_**Musim dingin yang berlalu**_

_**Meninggalkan sebuah arti**_

_**Jangan sampai persahabatan kita berakhir**_

_**Hanya sampai disini**_

_**Karena kita adalah sahabat**_

_**Untuk selamanya...'**_

**THE SNOW~ © SHIZUKA FUYUKI CHAN**

**K-ON! © NGGAK TAU SIAPA YANG NYIPTAIN (?)**

"satu,dua,tiga..." gadis imut itu mulai menghitung hari dengan mengarahkan jarinya pada kalender mungil bergambar kelinci.

"hn..." ia mendengus,pertanda ia kecewa.

Musim dingin yang ditunggu,masih lama. Padahal,Yui sudah banyak membayangkan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan saat itu. Bermain lempar bola salju,membuat boneka salju,bermain sky,dan semua hal yang menyenangkan. Oh iya,tak ketinggalan juga ada lomba musik di musim dingin. Grup K-On akan mengikuti lomba itu.

Gadis itu lantas berlari kecil ke belakang,ke dapur tepatnya. Ia menemui ibunya yang sedang memasak itu. Hem... bau masakannya,sungguh menggugah selera. Tak ragu-ragu Yui bertanya pada ibunya.

"ibu masak apa?"

"masak makanan kesukaanmu... nasi goreng..." jawab ibunya ramah sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah panci penggorengan.

"yey! En... Oh,iya bu... musim dingin masih lama ya?" tanyanya.

Sejenak diam. Ibu Yui masih dalam keadaan memasak. Namun,kemudian,ibu Yui menjawab dengan lembut.

"hn... iya sayang..."

Yui menunduk. Namun,tak lama kemudian,ia lantas kembali berbicara.

"ibu... aku pergi ke rumah Mio ya!" Yui lantas berlari keluar.

Ibunya hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala heran.

Yui berlari menuju rumah Mio yang tak jauh dari rumahnya itu. Sesampainya di depan rumah Mio. Ia memberi salam dan mengetok pintu. Ia menunggu cukup lama. Pintu tak di buka jua. Namun,5 menit kemudian,pintu pun dibuka. Tak sesuai dugaan,yang membukakan pintu adalah kakaknya Mio,kak Monera.

"maaf kak. Apa Mio nya ada?" tanya Yui sambil tersenyum manis.

"..." kak Monera tidak menjawab. Malah menunduk.

Yang terjadi disana adalah diam. Tak ada suara kecuali suara motor yang berlalu lalang di depan rumah Mio.

Diam

Diam

Diam

Akhirnya bicara juga!

"Mio... sedang sakit..."

Deg! Sungguh diluar dugaan Yui. Ribuan pertanyaan menyelimuti fikirannya.

"apa? Mio sakit? Kenapa? sampai kapan?" satu persatu pertanyaan telah urut di fikirannya yang bingung.

"Mi-mio sakit apa kak? Apa dia ada di rumah?" tanya Yui dengan wajah yang cemas.

"hm... tidak parah kok. Dia ada di rumah sekarang. Silakan masuk!" kak Monera mempersilahkan. Yui masuk sambil tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya,Yui agak heran juga. Tak biasanya kak Monera ramah dan lembut seperti itu. Padahal,kak Monera itu terkenal galak,tomboy,dan cuek. Yui langsung memasuki rumah Mio itu. Diaantarkannya dia ke kamar Mio oleh kak Monera di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di kamar Mio,Yui langsung menemui gadis imut itu yang tengah lemas terbaring di ranjang.

"Mio... kau kenapa?" tanya Yui dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ia memang sudah lama bersahabat dengan Mio,sahabat yang ia kenal sejak TK.

"Yu-yu-i...aku tak apa-apa kok..." jawabnya lembut.

Yui lalu duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang.

"aku cemas Mio..."

"tak usah mencemaskanku... saat lomba di musim dingin,nanti,aku akan sembuh kok!" jawab Mio menunjukkan semangatnya disaat itu.

"tapi... bukan begitu... aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh... aku ingin bermain lagi denganmu..." jelas Yui.

Seketika,mereka berdua diam. Namun,satu demi satu tetesan air dari mata Mio berjatuhan membasahi pipi imutnya.

"Yui... terimakasih... kau lah sahabatku yang terbaik.." Mio memeluk Yui yang ada di sampingnya. Yui hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pelukan Mio.

Tak lama kemudian,Yui pulang ke rumahnya. Dan melakukan kegiatan membosankan seperti biasanya.

Esoknya,ia kembali bersekolah. Sesuai dugaannya,Mio tidak berangkat. Kali ini,ia duduk sendirian. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu ditemani dengan canda tawa Mio.

Disaat istirahat,ia hanya berdiam dikelas. Karena melihat Yui duduk sendirian,Ritsu langsung menemuinya.

"Yui!"

"uwaa...!" Yui kaget. Mungkin,karena dari tadi ia melamun terus.

"Yui. Kau kenapa?"

Yui diam. Tak menjawab.

"en... pasti karena Mio tak berangkat 'kan? Kita beli jus dulu yuk. Sambil kamu nyeritain tentang Mio..." jelah Ritsu.

Yui mengangguk dan beralih dari bangkunya.

"oh... jadi,kemarin kamu ke rumah Mio?"

"iyaa... " jawab Yui.

"tak usah khawatir. Aku percaya sama Mio. Dia pasti sembuh! Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ah! Pikirkanlah hal yang positif!" Ritsu memberi semangat kepada Yui.

Yui hanya tersenyum. raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Kini,ia kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tiga hari menjelang diperkirakan musim dingin terjadi tepatnya,Mio kembali bersekolah.

"Mi-mi-Mio?" Yui kaget.

"kau sudah sembuh Mio?" semua anak disana penasaran.

"hn... nanti,akan aku ceritakan saat istirahat." Jawab Mio mewakili jawaban dari pertanyaan teman-temannya,sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan saat istirahat,Yui,Ritsu,Tsumugi,dan Mio bersama-sama pergi ke kantin jus. Kantin yang biasa mereka kunjungi saat istirahat.

"oh... kamu,tifus... untungnya,kamu sembuh juga Mio... kami cemas..." jawab Yui mendengar penjelasan dari Mio.

Mio hanya tersenyum simpul. Akhir-akhir ini,Mio memang lebih sering tersenyum dari pada tertawa. Tak seperti dulu.

"eh... teman-teman,besok,kita jalan-jalan yuk ke taman kota!" ajak Mio tiba-tiba.

"jalan-jalan?"

"iyaa... em... hari minggu besok...!" jelas Mio.

Semuanya terheran-heran. Mio sekarang memang dipandang aneh oleh semuanya. Padahal,baru sembuh,tapi,ngajak jalan-jalan.

"iya deh... besok,kumpul di rumah Mio jam 9. Oke!" ujar Yui semangat.

Semuanya setuju.

Keesokan harinya,mereka ber-empat pergi ke taman kota. Menaiki mobil milik ayah Mio.

2 jam kemudian,mereka sampai ke tujuan. Taman kota!

Disana,mereka menaiki beberapa wahana permainan. Seru sekali! Di sebuah kesempatan menaiki salah satu wahana tersebut,Mio menyatakan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya.

"teman-teman... aku ingin sekali,seperti ini selamanya. Bersama!"

"tentu saja! Kita akan terus bersama kok!" jawab Tsumugi.

Mio menunduk. Entah apa yang ada pada fikirannya.

Hampir semua wahana permainan disana,mereka naiki. Dan,sekarang,mereka makan! Sebenarnya,mereka ber-empat sudah lapar dari tadi.

"yey! Makan! Nyam-nyam!" Ritsu girang.

"hahahaha..." semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ritsu.

Mereka ber-empat makan dengan lahapnya. Bahkan,Yui dan Ritsu menambah porsinya.

"haduh... aku kekenyangan.." ujar Yui.

"kita foto-foto yuk diluar!"

"hn?" semuanya kaget.

Foto? Bukannya biasanya Mio itu paling tidak suka difoto?

Akhirnya,mereka menuruti keinginan Mio. Mereka berkali-kali berfoto dengan gayanya masing-masing. Saat melihat-lihat hasil fotonya,mereka tertawa melihat di foto itu Yui sedang menguap.

"cape... pulang yuk!" ujar Tsumugi.

"yuk... aku juga udah cape nih..." lanjut Ritsu.

"baiklah... kita pulang..." mereka lalu pulang menaiki mobil Mio,dan berhenti di rumahnya masing-masing. Yui berhenti di rumahnya Mio,karena rumahnya tak jauh dari sana.

Saat sampai di rumah Mio,Mio mengucapkan sesuatu pada Yui.

"Yui,,, sepertinya,saat lomba musik musim dingin,aku tak bisa datang..."

"tak papa kok! nanti,tinggal di ganti sama Azusa.." jawab Yui ceria seperti biasanya. Mio hanya menunduk. Seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu,namun,ia tak mengatakannya.

Tiga hari pun berlalu. Pagi-pagi sekali,Yui bangun tak seperti biasanya yang sulit bangun pagi. Dingin! Dan akhirnya... musim dingin tiba!

Ia langsung berlari keluar rumah menyaksikan indahnya salju yang turun. Dan,besoklah saatnya! Dia akan mengikuti lomba musik!

Ketika ingat perlombaan itu,Yui langsung menunduk. Tentang Mio. Ia masih memikirkannya.

Mio tak ikut

Mio tak ikut

Mio tak ikut!

Kenapa?

Yui sangat kecewa karena itu. Bukannya ia kecewa karena Mio digantikan oleh Azusa,namun,ia hanya ingin menikmati indahnya musim dingin bersama Mio.

Ia lantas kebelakang mengambil jaket,sweater,dan sepatunya. Setelah siap,ia langsung ke luar bermain bola salju!

Bermain bola salju sesuai harapannya... tercapai!

Bermain boneka salju seperti harapannya... tercapai!

Bermain sky... tercapai!

Dan,yang terakhir... besoklah jawabannya!

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba juga,disaat ia akan tampil dalam lomba musik bersama K-On! Ia bersiap dengan pakaian dan dandanannya yang khas yang biasa ia kenakan saat tampil.

Yui,Ritsu,Tsumugi,dan Azusa berkumpul di sekolah,lalu diantar oleh guru mereka ke tempat perlombaan.

Mereka berada di urutan ke 7. Butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk tampil. Namun,dari tadi,Yui mencari Mio yang katanya akan hadir menyaksikan penampilan mereka. Tapi,Mio tak datang juga. Yui akhirnya menelfon Mio. Tapi,percuma. Mio tak mengangkat telefonnya. Yui tambah cemas karena hal ini.

Tiba-tiba,sebelum mereka akan tampil,kak Monera datang menemui K-On.

"Yui...Ritsu...Mugi... Azusa..." panggil kak Monera.

"ada apa kakak kemari?" tanya Yui penasaran.

"i-ini..." kak Monera menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Yui sambil menangis.

"a-apa ini? dan ada apa kak?" semua yang ada disana bingung. Terlalu bingung malah untuk bertanya apa yang ada di fikiran mereka.

Kak Monera tak menjawab.

Hanya menangis...

Terus menangis...

Sampai-sampai,wajahnya basah...

Karena terlalu penasaran,Yui lantas membuka surat itu. Isinya... begini... :

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Moshi-moshi minna..._

_Ogenki desuka?_

_Aku yakin,pasti kalian baik-baik saja..._

_Sebelumnya,aku minta maaf,karena tak bisa ikut dalam lomba musik..._

_Dan,setelah itu..._

_Aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua..._

_Yang telah menghiasi hari-hari ku dengan indahnya..._

_Mengubah hidupku yang dulunya kesepian..._

_Tak banyak waktu yang kumiliki sekarang_

_Untuk membahagiakan kalian..._

_Untuk bersenang-senang bersama kalian..._

_Namun_

_Aku yakin pada kalian_

_Kalian akan selalu mengingatku 'kan?_

_Aku akan selalu menemani kalian..._

_Walau nanti,kita berpisah..._

_Dalam ruang dan waktu yang berbeda..._

_Maafkan aku,sahabatku..._

_#Mio_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deg! Hati Yui dan kawan-kawan merasa terpukul karena surat ini. tak pedula apa yang terjadi,semuanya bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang seragam pada kak Monera.

"apa yang terjadi pada Mio?"

"Mio... Mio..."

Kak Monera menarik nafas sebentar,dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mio... telah meninggalkan kita semua..." ujar kak Monera sambil menangis.

"dan selanjutnya,kelompok dari SMP Sakura Gaoka,K-On!" presenter memanggil mereka ber-4,yang sedang berduka dan tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

Mereka ber-empat akhirnya naik ke atas panggung,dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum pada penonton.

20 menit kemudian,K-On selesai tampil.

Mereka kembali dalam keadaan duka yang mendalam.

"lagu itu,adalah lagu terakhir kita,untuk Mio…"

"iyaaa…"

"tapi,kenapa Mio sampai begitu kak? Kenapa Mio meninggalkan kita?" Tanya Ritsu penasaran.

"sebenarnya… Mio… waktu dulu ia sakit… dia bukan sakit tifus… melainkan kanker.."

"a-apa?" Yui sangat kaget.

Kak Monera menunduk.

Yui mulai berfikir.

"Jadi… selama ini… Mio menyiapkannya untuk kita… pergi ke taman kota itu…"

"benar…" jawab Mugi.

"_**dan… waktu kita bersama…**_

_**Akan selalu dikenang**_

_**Dalam hati penyimpan…**_

_**Yang tak akan pernah hilang…**_

_**Persahabatan kita tak kan beku karna musim…**_

_**Persahabatan kita akan kokoh dan abadi…**_

_**Kita,akan selalu bersama**_

_**Dalam genggaman cinta**_

_**Selamanya…"**_

**~THE END~**

GAJE? DILARANG NGELUH! #maksa

Em… tolong di review ya…. #dengan mata berbinar-binar *plak!


End file.
